Running, A VD Tale
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: Prequel to Voldemort's Daughter. Previously posted on chapter 3 of VD. Tsugunai is terrified and running from her exboyfriend with her newborn child. Oneshot. Complete.


**Title: Running  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I own neither the man-creatures from the "Inuyasha-sama" universe, nor the man-creatures from the world of "Harry Potter". They are solid belongings of Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling._

_

* * *

_Note: This was first posted with chapter 3 of "Voldemort's Daughter" but it was messing some of the readers up. To clear it up, I will explain and post it as a separate story. "Running" is a one-shot, prequel to "Voldemort's Daughter". It takes place **before** "Voldemort's Daughter" begins. 

Geneology:

Albus Dumbledore  
Tsugunai Dumbledore  
Kagome Higurashi (she uses her adoptive family's surname). – TK

* * *

Running

She banged on the door to the house, constantly looking over her shoulder as if someone were following her. "Please, open up! Please, Miss Evans! Lily!" The child in her arms was causing a raucous that brought neighbors to the windows even more than the frantic woman's calls did. At three AM, children were supposed to be nursed and in bed.

The door opened and a thin woman with a long, thin neck stood in the doorway, backed by a short, plump man. Looking at the ragged mortal before them, Petunia and Vernon didn't see anything resembling a witch, so they were relieved of a heavy feel on their shoulders. They had been rather paranoid since receiving a letter from Lily. All it said was 'Dear Petunia, though no one should come looking, I am writing to let you know that if you see a witch or wizard looking for me, they are up to no good and you should not stick around to speak with them.'

"Oh, thank heavens," the woman said as they allowed her to come inside to save their reputation's face from the neighbors. The woman bent in the hall, holding the little child to her body. "Please, forgive me, I don't mean to intrude… but is Lily here?"

Instantly Petunia stiffened and Vernon turned purple at the memory of the letter. "Out!" he bellowed, regardless of their reputation's face. His family's safety came first.

"Please, please, no!" the woman begged as the baby screamed more. "Please, my name is Tsugunai Dumbledore, please, I'm not here to cast spells, or anything! I just need Lily! She's the only one who can save Kagome from Tom. I don't know why, but he's gone mad!"

Petunia attempted to calm her husband's rage, urging him to check on Dudley before turning to the tall, ragged woman. Despite her rage at her sister always being better, Petunia had always been a curious and nosy busy-body. Regardless of the situation, she did want to know what was going on. Once she had all the juicy details, then she could turn the woman out.

"Who is Tom?" Petunia asked.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He used to treat me so nice, and I thought… I thought he loved me…" Tsugunai bit her lip, fighting tears. She'd been on the run, on foot, for six days. Her baby was only a few months old, and it was the middle of winter so both of the malnourished females were getting sick. Tsugunai was even worse off though, because she'd been on the run for ten months, since Tom found out about Tsugunai being pregnant. "I love Kagome! I don't want anything to happen to her, but I can't keep running with her. I need a place for her to hide, just for a few months, so I have to find Lily!"

Petunia frowned. "Lily is gone! I have no idea where she is."

Tsugunai fell to her knees in a fit of sobs, the move jarring both her and the child. "I don't know what to do…" Tsugunai sobbed. "I fell for it… I fell for Tom's tricks… I thought there had to be some good in him, and I swore by it… but there wasn't! Now, he wants to kill Kagome. He said he is the last of Slytherin's line… he said… he said…"

Petunia scowled down at the messy witch before her, feeling pity not sympathy. But it was pity for a child, not for a fool. "I will take the girl and care for her, but you better return!" Petunia knew she would regret her decision. "I won't have a child pawned off on my family, especially a brat like this!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, even if you already read this in "Voldemort's Daughter"! - TK**


End file.
